The Karaoke Chronicles
by Calliope Hellice
Summary: ***NEW CHAPTER ADDED--#5***Kind of a parody. I took many liberties with pairings, personalities and the sides the wrestlers are on. Occultic influences are now included as well. Note: This goes with the story WWF vs WCW: A New Era. R&R please!
1. Undertaker's Heaven

Disclaimer: WWFE stuff isn't mine, the guys (and Lita) aren't mine.though I wish some of them were. Song is copyrighted to Jewel Kilcher.  
  
1 Karaoke Chronicles:  
  
Undertaker's Heaven  
  
She was on the stage, singing into the microphone, her eyes shut. The music was familiar, but Mark couldn't remember the original singer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
People living their lives for you on TV  
  
They say they're better than you and you agree  
  
Another burger, another hot dog, some fries  
  
A wish in the well, hope your health don't go to hell, well  
  
Another doctor's bill, another lawyer's bill  
  
Another cute cheap thrill  
  
You know you love him if you put him in your will  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He laughed at the words, studying her face. Golden blonde hair framed it in softly waving locks. Her complexion was camellia pale, lips a rosy pink. Her eyes were cat shaped, and when she finally opened them while singing the chorus, he saw they were bright green.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Who will save your soul when it comes to the flower  
  
Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She smiled, swinging her hips a little, enjoying herself on the stage. Some guys started to whistle, and Shane was eyeing the woman appreciatively. Mark watched as his eyes travelled over her body, clad in a long floral skirt and a form fitting scoop-necked sweater. He let his own eyes travel as well, admiring her curves. Real curves, not like the most of the women in the WWF.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
We try to hustle them, try to bustle them, try to cuss them  
  
The cops want someone to bust down on Orleans Avenue  
  
Another day, another dollar, another war, another tower  
  
Went up to where the homeless had their homes  
  
So we pray to as many gods are there are flowers  
  
But we call religion our friend  
  
We're so worried about saving our souls  
  
Afraid that God will take His toll  
  
That we forget to begin  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Her eyes were travelling around the room, as if looking for someone. Then they settled on Mark, and he tried to look away. But her green eyes held his, and he was forced to look at her. She knew he had been watching her intently, he knew she knew. But how she knew, with all the people in the bar and their group seated in the back, he couldn't figure out. Then he noticed the pendant around her neck, settling in the hollow of her throat. It was bright green, like her eyes. It caught the light, looking as if it winked at him. He blinked. She smiled.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Who will save your soul when it comes to the flower  
  
Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?  
  
Some are walking, some are talking, some are stalking their kill  
  
You get social security, but that don't pay your bills  
  
There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay  
  
So you bargain with the Devil, say you're o.k. for today,  
  
You say that you love them, take their money and run  
  
Say, it's been swell, sweetheart, but it was just one of those things  
  
Those flings, those strings you've got to cut,  
  
So get out on the streets, girls, and bust your butts.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She finished the song off, her voice throaty and sweet at the same time. It seemed as if she sang the words directly to Mark, her green eyes boring a hole in his soul.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Who will save your soul when it comes to the flower  
  
Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The song ended and the karaoke emcee got up on the stage with his microphone.  
  
"Let's give Heavynne a big round of applause!" he yelled into the mic. The crowd screamed even louder. Shane, Edge and Jeff were all whistling.  
  
Mark just glowered at them. His brother nudged him in the ribs with his massive elbow.  
  
"Glenn," Mark said warningly, his deep voice letting his brother know not to ask what was wrong with him. Why he felt jealous, and protective, over a girl he didn't even know was beyond him. He had NEVER been jealous. Not about a woman, anyways.  
  
But a girl like that, dressed like that, would go for Shane O'Mac before she even glanced at the Undertaker. With Greenwich college boy good looks, clean cut, sweaters and chinos, they would pair up perfectly. Mark looked down at himself. Tattoos, black T-shirt, black leather vest, black jeans encasing long legs. Long hair, goatee. More tattoos. He didn't stand a chance.  
  
Before he knew it, Shane already introduced himself to Heavynne, inviting her and her friend to come sit with them. She squeezed onto the bench between Shane and Edge, directly across from Mark. Glenn chuckled, seeing his brother's stare. Now he knew what was up. He nudged edge, nodded towards 'Taker.  
  
"This is Heavynne, everyone," Shane was introducing her. "And her friend Calliope."  
  
Then he introduced everyone around the table. Edge, Jeff and Matt, Lita, Glenn, Jericho, Austin, and Mark.  
  
"So you're all in the WWF?" Calliope asked, seating herself beside Austin at the end of the table.  
  
"WCW," Shane corrected her.  
  
"Okay," she looked confused, pulling on her brown curly hair, contemplating that.  
  
Heavynne looked at Mark across the table. "You liked the song," she said in a soft voice. "I saw you laugh during the first verse."  
  
He nodded, grunting something unintelligible.  
  
She laughed, a sparkling sound, like light chimes. "Do you sing?"  
  
"Oh, my man can sing!" Edge stood, pulling Mark up with him. "Let's go big guy-we'll sing our song!"  
  
The rest of the group stood, minus Lita, Austin and the two newcomers. Edge led the way to the stage, speaking to the emcee, while the guys assembled themselves onstage. Mark looked into the audience, but could only see Heavynne's eyes, and the light gleaming off the green stone at her throat.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
continued... 


	2. Heavenly Sacrifice and Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: WWFE stuff isn't mine, the guys (and Lita) aren't mine.though I wish some of them were. Song is copyrighted to Creed  
  
1 Karaoke Chronicles:  
  
Heavenly Sacrifice and Brotherly Love  
  
Edge led the way to the stage, then stopped to speak to the emcee. Matt and Jeff stood near the front of the stage, to the left of the audience. Mark stood between Glenn and Shane, near the front of the stage. Edge joined them, taking the microphone.  
  
The music started, quiet strains of electric guitar. Mark knew this song, they all knew it. It meant so much to them all. The strains became strong chords, and Edge began to sing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should  
  
we begin.feels like forever  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Edge's voice was husky, but hard in a way only an alternative rocker could be. The next part Jeff sang, while Edge kept hold of the microphone.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jeff's voice was soft and pretty, almost like one of those boy bands. Mark whispered this to Glenn, who smothered a laugh. The chorus was coming up, and all the guys gathered around a microphone to join in.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free.I'm careless.I believe  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Mark sang along, his throat almost closing in the memories the song brought up. Fighting against Kane, his own brother, fighting Shane, ultimately siding with him after the kindness he showed Glenn. He shook his head, feeling his long hair shelter his face.  
  
Heavynne watched Mark's expression as he sang. It was sad, but happy at the same time. She sensed-gratitude. Love. Her eyes sought his, but he was too caught up in the music.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mark opened his eyes, shaking his hair from his face. He looked out at the audience, directly towards her. Heavynne was watching him, a small smile on her face. The green stone at her throat winked at him in the light. She looked angelic, which was a funny thought to him-considering her name.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
  
an instant  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shane sang that verse, looking like the gorgeous college boy. All black hair, deep brown eyes and pale skin. Chinos and v-necked sweaters, Heavynne thought. That's our Shane O'Mac, alright.  
  
Then her attention went back to Mark, aka the Undertaker. His baritone voice gravely and full of emotion, he looked at his brother as he sang.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Heavynne was almost brought to tears by the way they regarded each other. A long time feud, a rift that seemed destined to not be healed, and they were back together. Alongside one another, brother and brother once again, instead of enemies. She felt a tear in her eye, and blinked it back quickly. She didn't want Lita asking any questions. But she could feel Calliope's thoughts.  
  
He's a cowan, remember that. She was thinking. Heavynne merely scowled at her. The guys joined their voices once again for the chorus.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free.I'm careless.I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Austin's Texas accent, Mark's gravely baritone, Shane's blues inspired rhythm, Jeff's boy-band worthy voice, and Edge's belting out the lyrics blended harmoniously, as if they were all meant to sing together. As the song faded to an end, they all turned to one another, embracing as comrades, friends and brothers. 


	3. Just Us Girls

Disclaimer: WWFE stuff isn't mine, the guys (and Lita) aren't mine.though I wish some of them were. Song is copyrighted to No Doubt.  
  
1 Karaoke Chronicles:  
  
Just Us Girls  
  
"C'mon Lita, why don't you go up and sing?" Jeff prodded at her.  
  
"Shut up, Rainbow Brite," she punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You know I don't do karaoke."  
  
"Unless you're drunk," Matt piped up, grinning.  
  
"Well, I'm not drunk," Calliope laughed, tugging Lita up. "But you're singing with me anyways." A small incantation will loosen her up, Calliope thought, her amethyst eyes studying Lita thoughtfully. So as they walked towards the stage she mumbled under her breath, "By birch and stone, and sand and sea, let Lita reveal her outgoing personality."  
  
Lita was much more cooperative. She went to the emcee as Calliope climbed onto the stage.  
  
She felt sort of-dazed. Outside of herself, even. But she still told the emcee to play her song on the karaoke machine.  
  
The quirky guitar beginning was familiar to the witch as Lita joined her on stage. She took the microphone in hand, and started the first verse of the song.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
  
I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
This world is forcing me  
  
To hold your hand  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The guitars became harder, and Lita got into the music, dancing her patented "alterna girl" dance, shaking her long red hair, singing the song with Calliope joining in for the chorus.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next verse was Calliope's, and she belted the song out in her clear voice. Lita watched her, almost detachedly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things  
  
I hold so dear  
  
'Cause it's all those little things  
  
That I fear  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the end of the verse, she began jumping around the stage with Lita, really putting on a show to give Gwen Stefani some serious competition in the performance of the song.  
  
Lita knew Matt and the other guys were watching her in disbelief. She could understand why, she never got up on stage at karaoke bars when she was sober. And for her to actually get into singing, and to actually sing verses alone, was even more rare.  
  
Calliope sang the next part of the chorus.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl.  
  
I'd rather not be  
  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
  
Late at night  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Then she handed the mic off to Lita, who belted out the next part, pointing into the audience for effect. She smiled at Matt, who looked incredible. Long black hair pulled into a pony tail, short sleeved form fitting velvet shirt, and his signature Hardy Boyz necklace.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
I'm just a girl,  
  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
  
With their eyes  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Then they leaned into the microphone together, smiling as they sang the next part in sync.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
I'm just a girl.  
  
Take a good look at me  
  
Just your typical prototype  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Calliope grabbed the mic, making her voice young and sweet, twirling a shiny brown lock of hair around her finger, smiling sweetly at the audience, as Lita watched, smiling.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++  
  
I'm just a girl  
  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Then Lita jumped in, practically screaming the next part, bounding around the stage in a frenzy of energy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
  
Your rule of thumb  
  
Make me worry some  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Calliope joined in for the next part, dancing to the music with the red head.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
  
What I've succumbed to  
  
Is making me numb  
  
I'm just a girl. my apologies  
  
What I've becocme is burdensome  
  
I'm just a girl. lucky me  
  
Twiddle-dum there's no camparison  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They stopped moving around the stage for the last part of the song, the last singing of the chorus.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
  
Oh...I've had it up to!!  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Lita gestured to the top of her head as Calliope made a "go away" gesture to the audience at the last sad strains of the song.  
  
The applause was thunderous, Lita and Calliope bowed to the crowd in the bar, smiling insanely. Then the witch decided that Lita had enough "outgoing personality". She clapped her hands together lightly once. "The spell is done." Twice. "The song is sung." Thrice. "Back to the regular one." Then she followed Lita to the table.  
  
Matt was staring at his girlfriend. "What got into you?" he asked. "You only ever get like that in the ring."  
  
"I don't know," Lita told him, looking slightly dazed. "I just suddenly felt like singing."  
  
"You looked sexy," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his cheek, smiling.  
  
Heavynne gave Calliope a serious look, saying "Don't try anything again."  
  
"What?" the amethyst eyed witch smiled innocently. "I didn't do anything."  
  
Don't try to lie to me, either, Heavynne thought to her. All she got in reply was a mental image of Calliope sticking her tongue out at her. Child, she replied to that. Calliope smiled smugly, and went back to her conversation with Steve Austin. 


	4. Hard Working Austin

Disclaimer: WWFE stuff isn't mine, the guys (and Lita) aren't mine.though I wish some of them were. Song is copyrighted to Brooks and Dunn.  
  
1 Karaoke Chronicles:  
  
Hard Working Austin  
  
Steve stood up from the table, instantly missing the warmth of Calliope's thigh pressed to his. She was a beautiful girl, that was for sure. But that's just it, she's a GIRL, almost young enough to be his daughter, Austin was certain.  
  
He shook his head, heading towards the emcee to request his favourite song. It was a country classic now. And if Austin loved anything, it was a classic country song. The first strains of the song started, and he took the microphone in his hand, glaring out at the audience.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm a hard workin' man  
  
I wear a steel hard hat  
  
I can ride, rope, hammer, and paint  
  
Do things with my hands that most men can't  
  
I can't get ahead no matter how hard I try  
  
I'm gettin' really good at barely gettin' by  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He started moving a bit to the music, a mock line dance of sorts, remembering his blue collar days of working the docks, and heading to Cactus, the local country bar in his hometown of Victoria Texas, for beer and line dancing. Those were the good old days, he thought wistfully.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Got everything I own  
  
By the sweat of my brow  
  
From my four-wheel drive to my cowboy boots  
  
I owe it all to my blue collar roots  
  
I feel like I'm workin' overtime on a runaway train  
  
I've got to bust loose from this ball and chain  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
His piercing blue eyes sought out those amethyst ones in the back of the bar. She was smiling at him, and he quickly looked away. He felt-shy? Stone Cold doesn't every feel "shy" about a woman. He takes them when he wants them, and then leaves. 'Cause Stone Cold said so!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm a hard, hard workin' man  
  
I got it all on the line  
  
For a piece of the promised land  
  
I'm burnin' my candle at both ends  
  
'Bout the only way to keep the fire goin'  
  
Is to outrun the wind   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He could almost hear Calliope laughing at his thoughts. She wasn't your typical young woman, that was for sure.  
  
Remember that, he heard her whisper in his ear. Austin shook his head, knowing he couldn't have actually heard her say that.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Come Friday night  
  
I like to party hard  
  
I carry on with the Cadillac cuties  
  
Spend my whole week's pay on some weekend beauty  
  
Come Monday mornin' I'm the first to arrive  
  
I ain't nothin' but business from nine till five   
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
He smiled a little, remembering the last woman he spent money on. That mat rat-what was her name? Daphne. Gorgeous woman, but not a nice one. She used him, then went to bed with Edge. He still hadn't forgiven the blonde wrestler for that. Not because he had really cared about Daphne, but because no one stole Stone Cold's women.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm a hard, hard workin' man  
  
I got it all on the line  
  
For a piece of the promised land  
  
I'm burnin' my candle at both ends  
  
'Bout the only way to keep the fire goin'  
  
Is to outrun the wind   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The group at the back table was smiling at him, knowing this was his song. Calliope giggled, as if she knew his thoughts about her. Damn it, Steve, she's too young for you, he thought to himself, but couldn't help but envision kissing her roughly, pushing her up against the wall of the bar, kissing her until she was breathless. Then he noticed she was blushing, her peaches and cream skin was now pink.  
  
How does she know what I'm thinking?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I can't wait to get up in the mornin'  
  
And do it all over again  
  
Well I'm a hard livin', hard workin' man   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Steve finished the song, replacing the microphone. He marched down from the stage to the back table, roughly pulling Calliope to her feet, and practically dragging her outside.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked, pushing her against the wall of the building, trapping her between his two muscular arms. "Or what the hell are you?"  
  
Calliope had to clear her head. She couldn't think with him this close to her. Even her witch senses were out.  
  
"My name's Calliope Hephaestos. I'm a witch," she watched his expression change from angry, to confused, to amused.  
  
"I should have figured that out," he told her. "I haven't had a woman get under my skin so quickly before. So what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing," Calliope cleared her throat. "I don't get involved with cowans."  
  
"A cow-who?"  
  
"A cowan-a non-witch," she sighed. "But for some reason." her voice trailed off.  
  
"You want to kiss me," his voice softened, and he leaned towards her, taking her lips with his. She started to resist, knowing she couldn't do this with a cowan, but it felt right.  
  
And under neon lights outside a karaoke bar, Calliope fell in love. 


	5. Sapphire Eyes and Y2J Lies

Edge was poking Chris in the ribs. "Why don't you do a little ditty, Jericho?" he asked, trying to divert attention from the missing Austin and Calliope. He had seen that coming from miles away. Of course, Edge always knew when a couple would hook up. It was like he was psychic or something.  
  
"I don't really-" Chris tried to shake his head "no", but Edge was already pushing him towards the stage.  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting shy on me, Jericho," he taunted. "Sing that song you're always humming in the showers in the locker rooms."  
  
So he requested the song. The emcee looked surprised, but looked for the track anyways.  
  
The twangy guitar began, then lowered into a darker bass line. The drums were prominent, and Jericho tapped his foot to the song. He grabbed the microphone, holding it in the stand, leaning into it to sing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yes it's true that I believe  
  
I'm weaker than I used to be  
  
I wear my heart out on my sleeve  
  
and I forget the rest of me  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
He knew that his true self was never revealed through his Jericho persona in the WWF. That was why he joined WCW. Vince expected him to be arrogant and egotistical all the time. Jericho wasn't actually like that. All the time, anyways, he thought, smirking. Then continued with the verse.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yes there's times I've been afraid  
  
and there's no harm in that I pray  
  
cuz I'm more frightened everyday  
  
someone will take the hope I have away  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He knew no one would believe Jericho could ever be frightened. He's Y2J, the next phenom in wrestling. Until Vinnie Mac let him go for standing up for himself, standing up for others. He joined WCW and Shane O'Mac with a vengeance against Vince. Mr. McMahon, my ass, Chris thought. I don't call anyone "mister".  
  
The music became quicker, the words coming quickly and naturally from Chris's mouth, even as he thought of other things.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
But you gotta give it up  
  
to get off sometimes  
  
you gotta give it up  
  
to get off sometimes  
  
you gotta give it up  
  
to get get off sometimes I know  
  
But you gotta give it up  
  
to get off sometimes  
  
you gotta give it up  
  
to get off sometimes  
  
you gotta give it up  
  
to get get off sometimes I know  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Then she walked into the bar. He recognized her from the Hardy's party last weekend. Sharon. No, that's not right. Jericho wracked his brain, trying to think of her name. Shae? Shaelin, that was it. He remembered her, sitting quietly in the corner of the room, munching on hummus and pita bread, watching everything that went on around her. He had wanted to introduce himself, but suddenly felt shy,  
  
Y2J felt shy around a woman. Was he losing his edge?  
  
But now that he saw her again, he remembered why he was tongue tied. Copper blonde hair falling to her shoulders in soft waves, light bangs brushing her forehead. She was maybe 5'5", but carried herself so that she looked taller. The boots helped, those damned sexy boots, that Jeff called bitch boots. Calf high, laced up in front. Another short skirt, a red plaid kilt that fell mid-thigh, paired with a low-cut black v-neck sleeveless sweater. Very form fitting.  
  
Lita has been helping her dress, he thought to himself, keeping back a chuckle. Lita thought everyone had to dress more sexily than they did.  
  
But Shaelin had looked perfectly sexy at the party. Knee length black skirt, and a cobalt blue sweater set. Blue and black plaid tights, and those boots. Conservative was sexy, Jericho thought. At least it was a change from the way the women in the WWF dressed. Especially the mat rats.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
All the times I've given in  
  
you fit me like a second skin  
  
and one by one I will begin  
  
to wear you on the days I'm feeling thin  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Speaking of mat rats, Jericho thought, watching a girl with red and black striped hair walk towards their table in the back. She was practically on Shaelin's heels, and sat beside Jeff. The copper-blonde was perfectly content to sit in what was Austin's seat. She looked towards Jericho, her eyes showing surprise to see him.  
  
Does she recognize me? His palms started to sweat at the thought of trying to start an actual conversation with the young woman.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
But you gotta give it up  
  
to get off sometimes  
  
you gotta give it up  
  
to get off sometimes  
  
you gotta give it up  
  
to get get off sometimes I know  
  
But you gotta give it up  
  
to get off sometimes  
  
you gotta give it up  
  
to get off sometimes  
  
you gotta give it up  
  
to get get off sometimes I know  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
She smiled at him, quietly singing along, nodding her head to the music. He smiled back, belting out the next part.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
You'd better stop, stop, stop  
  
using me up  
  
you'd better stop  
  
cuz I've had enough  
  
and I'm ready to forget the reasons  
  
that keep me here  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chris watched her sapphire eyes sparkle at him. She was gorgeous. He looked straight at her for the next part.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
oh, in the rain  
  
you will, if nothing ever gonna change  
  
good god, need a little love while  
  
you find what you think you're gonna be, child  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
He smiled, looking away from her, closing his eyes for the guitar and drum solo, head banging to the music.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
You'd better stop, stop, stop  
  
using me up  
  
you'd better stop  
  
cuz I've had enough  
  
and I'm ready to forget the reasons  
  
Oh the reasons  
  
That keep me here  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Biting his lip, Chris finished the song, singing the last part quietly, eyes shut, trying to block sapphire eyes from his sight. He knew Jeff had a thing for her, or she wouldn't have been at his party. He also knew Jeff didn't really socialize with her, choosing, instead, to party with the mat rat that was sitting beside him now.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
oh, oh, oh  
  
you will, if nothing ever gonna change  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The group at the table stood with applause, followed by the rest of the bar. Jericho knew he didn't have a perfect singing voice, but that song was perfect for him. He trotted back to the table, sitting back in his seat.  
  
Shaelin was looking at him. He tried to avoid her gaze, but then she asked him a question.  
  
"You like Matchbox Twenty?"  
  
Jericho was stunned. Her voice was beautiful, soft, girlish and confident, all at the same time. He smiled, looked at her. "It was that song that made me a fan."  
  
"I always liked Push," she told him. "I think Rob Thomas is one of today's best song writers."  
  
"Really?" he settled down with his beer for what he expected to be a long and interesting conversation. "Why's that?"  
  
As Shaelin started to explain, Jericho watched her hands around the pint of Guinness she held start to move, emphasizing her points. That was when Jericho first felt it. And it wacked him so hard in the chest, he almost couldn't breathe.  
  
He excused himself, walking quickly outside, ignoring Austin and Calliope, who were making out against the brick wall, and got into his blue BMW, turning the radio on, trying to breathe properly. The last strains of "How You Remind Me" by Nickleback were played, mixed into the guitar strains of Matchbox Twenty's "Push". He groaned, turning the radio off, when there was a knock on his window.  
  
It was Heavynne. He rolled the window down. "Can I help you?" he asked curtly.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" she asked.  
  
"I needed some air," he told her, his voice agitated.  
  
"You needed to get away from Shaelin," she laughed, a tinkling sound. "You can't run from love, Chris." Then she was gone.  
  
He groaned, banging the back of his head against his seat. Y2J doesn't fall in love, he told himself over and over. But the image of those sapphire eyes wouldn't leave his mind.  
  
Or his heart. 


End file.
